


Punishment

by six1224



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/six1224/pseuds/six1224
Summary: Inappropriate use of the BAMF belt.





	

Another sharp smack landed on his thighs, and McCree winced and bit his lip to hold in a moan. This was punishment, but Reyes knew what it was doing to him. He knew his commander could feel his growing erection pressed against the leg he was bent over. Another slap landed and he squirmed, feeling his cock rub against Reyes' thigh and earning himself another whack from the belt clutched firmly in his commander's hand. Adding insult to injury, it was his own belt, the ridiculous "BAMF" belt buckle clacking softly with every swat he received.

"You know what you did?" Reyes paused to ask, holding the belt flat against his ass like a promise.

"M-Masturbated, sir..." McCree stammered, well aware that it was a ridiculous thing to be punished for, but no less flushed with want for it. They had, after all, decided on the terms and proper punishment just that morning. But no less than a few hours after, McCree was kneeling at his commanders feet, staring intently at his shoes and telling him about jerking off in the shower. Another sharp smack of the belt made the cowboy moan and writhe.

"That's right, mijo, and now you get what you deserve," Reyes said, and McCree could hear the smirk in his voice. Another series of sharp blows landed on his thighs and he quivered, half with want and half with pain. The longer the punishment went on, the more they blurred together.

"Don't think I can't feel how hard you are, you little slut," the commander murmured. McCree felt himself blush red to the tips of his ears and gripped Reyes' leg tighter. 

"S-sorry, sir..." he responded, and Reyes shoved him gently off of his lap and onto the bed properly. 

"Well since you seem to enjoy touching yourself that much, I guess I'll just have to let you," he said, pushing the cowboys legs apart and settling between them.

"You want me to, sir?" McCree asked, clearly confused. It was rare that the acts he was told not to do were so suddenly encouraged.

Reyes gave a sharp nod, and the cowboy gently gripped his own cock with some hesitation, his loose fist already feeling so warm and familiar. The longer his commander just sat and watched, the more comfortable McCree felt. He spit in his hand and worked his length slowly, running his thumb down the ladder piercings that ran along the length of his cock. 

"Mmnnn, are ya just gonna watch me, Commander?" he asked, feeling the heat of his gaze as his hand moved faster.

"For now," he responded bluntly.

While his response made McCree a little anxious, he continued working his cock, sliding a hand up under his shirt to push it upward and tease his nipple. It was a few minutes later, with his breath growing shorter and his back arching off the bed, that he caught onto what was going on.

"You close, mijo?" the commander asked succinctly, and McCree could feel his heart leap a little in his chest.

"Yeah, sugar..." he murmured, keeping up his pace.

"Stop," the order came just before the cowboy could come, and he whined lightly as he released his own cock. 

"E-edgin’? Don't you think that's a little mean, darlin’..." he panted, feeling his cock twitch against his stomach.

"No, I do not," Reyes said with a smirk, which quickly dropped when he corrected him sharply, "and you'll call me 'commander' or 'sir', or you'll get the belt again." 

"Yessir," McCree responded. Reyes nodded in approval and began to slowly work off the cowboy's clothes. He pulled him up to slide his t-shirt over his head first, running his calloused hands over his bare chest and making McCree moan. Then he let him fall back to the bed and pulled his pants off quickly, leaving him naked and the commander fully clothed. 

"Ain't ya gonna join me, Commander?" McCree asked, sliding a hand down his own chest.

Reyes rolled his eyes in response, and the cowboy slid his hand down farther, just barely brushing his cock with his finger tips. The commander swatted his hand away.

"You'll ask me first, and tell me when you're close," he said sternly.

"Y-yessir… Can I, darlin’?" McCree asked, doe eyed and biting his lip. Reyes nodded, and the cowboy started again, slow and steady strokes at first, then faster as he began to feel more comfortable with his rhythm.

After a little while, Reyes pushed his legs up unexpectedly and settled down between them, lapping gently at his asshole.

"C-commander! Fuck, sugar I-!" he yelped, thoroughly surprised and already fairly close. Reyes responded by licking more intently, and the cowboy moaned loudly, gripping his cock tighter.

"Close darlin’-sir..." he managed to breathe shakily, and Reyes pulled away as he dropped his cock, whimpering and gripping at the sheets.

"Such a good little slut..." the commander murmured, running his hands softly along McCree's thighs and up along his sides. He planted lines of kisses along his chest, and the cowboy blushed and moaned softly at the gentle contact.

He continued his soft caresses and gentle massaging until McCree stopped shaking and hesitantly asked, "More, please?"

Reyes backed off and pushed his legs up again, settling back down between them.

"Please, commander..." McCree asked, gently gripping his cock and sliding his thumb down his piercings slowly. Reyes seemed all too happy to appease him, pushing his tongue in his entrance slowly at first, then deeper and faster. The cowboy squirmed and gripped his cock harder.

"Oh god damn, sir..." he murmured, already starting to become incoherent with want. Reyes chuckled lightly and moved faster, setting a pace that McCree quickly caught up with, sliding his free hand down to massage his balls.

The commander slid his tongue out and began to lap in slow circles again, appreciating McCree's breathy moan and the way he could feel his legs tremble around him.

"You close, mijo?" he purred, lapping against the cowboy's entrance.

"Y-yeah..." McCree said, his voice shaky. He moved his hands slowly, almost sadly, and gripped the sheets to keep himself from shaking too badly. 

Reyes could see how desperate he was as he pulled away, the cowboy's cock flushed and twitching, leaking precum all over those smooth little piercings.

"Mmm, such a pitiful little thing," Reyes cooed, crawling over to kiss him sweetly, combing his hands through McCree's hair. The cowboy managed a few weak little moans at the attention and let his shaky legs drop to the bed. After a few minutes of warm and careful touches, Reyes pulled back again.

"Hm… You want my fingers, mijo?" he murmured, and McCree bit his lip and nodded intently, already reaching down to his cock. Reyes grasped his wrist roughly and pinned it above his head. 

"No. No more touching, it's my turn," he growled. "Keep your hands on the headboard."

The cowboy looked like he could cry. Whether from pain or pleasure Reyes wasn't sure, but he didn't say their safe word and instead clamped his hands onto the headboard. 

"Alright, whatever you say goes, sir," he responded dutifully. 

Reyes grabbed the lube from the bedside table and quickly slicked up his fingers. He positioned McCree as he was previously, legs in the air, and smiled for a moment at the cowboy's weeping cock that was still painfully hard. 

"You really want it, don't you?" he asked, running his fingers around his entrance before pushing a finger in slowly. The cowboy groaned, a louder noise than he'd made in ages, and Reyes fucked him on a single finger for a little while, easing him open.

"Y-yeah, angel-Ah shit, I mean sir," McCree managed to gasp. Reyes thought that deserved a little reward and began to ease in a second finger alongside the first. The cowboy whined high and loud for a moment, and Reyes had half a mind to muffle him, but he couldn't resist the noises.

"You're gonna come from just my fingers, is that understood?" Reyes muttered, glaring daggers at the younger man.

"Yessir," McCree answered as solemnly as he could manage and gripped the headboard harder.

Reyes worked a third in, feeling the sweet stretch of McCree around his fingers. The cowboy was constantly making little whiny moans and breathy noises by this point, and Reyes found special pleasure in getting him so incoherent that he couldn't even mouth off like usual.

"Help me find it, mijo," he demanded, curving his fingers upwards and moving them in little circles.

"Ahhnn, lil' deeper, sir," the cowboy moaned, tears stinging at the corner of his eyes. Reyes pushed deeper, and he could tell just when he managed to find McCree's spot, his moans getting louder and his legs shaking harder.

"Mmnn f-fuck, right there sugar...commander, more...please..." he stuttered out, practically sobbing with want. It was hard for Reyes to disagree with the pleading, desperate man who'd been so patient with his whims.

"Alright, slut, you gonna come for me?" he asked, moving his fingers faster, hitting his spot with each thrust. 

"Mmph yessir, fuck, I'm so close...Please, please...darlin’..." McCree managed to gasp out, practically howling with pleasure at the sensation.

"Please what?" Reyes asked, eyeing the younger man's cock and pounding his ass harder.

"Let me come, angel, please," McCree stumbled over the sentence, practically writhing on the bed and choking out desperate noises.

"Come for me then, cowboy," Reyes growled, moving even faster. It was only a few moments before McCree was keening loudly and coming hard all over his own belly, his back arching up off the bed. 

"Fuck fuck, sir I....shit darlin’...I cain't..." he collapsed, babbling incoherently, hands still clamped firmly on the headboard. Reyes stilled his fingers and ran his other hand along his chest, petting the soft hair there gently before moving up to caress his face.

"Such a good boy, mijo...you did so well..." he cooed, and McCree turned his head to kiss his palm. The stayed like that for a minute, the cowboy panting heavily and coming down from his orgasm, before Reyes spoke again.

"Are you gonna take some more?" he asked, and McCree flushed bright red. Reyes' fingers hadn't moved from his ass.They twitched lightly, hitting the cowboy's spot just-so, and McCree practically yelped.

"F-fuck...yessir, anything you want darlin’..." he panted, half dead but always eager to obey his commander.


End file.
